In a lithography process using short wavelength such as an ArF excimer laser and extreme ultraviolet rays (EUV), problems are cited in relation to performance of a photoresist for a semiconductor including improvement of such properties as resolution, sensitivity, a pattern shape, and the like. In order to solve these problems, there has been reported improvement of various properties by a photoresist composition for a semiconductor containing a polymer having a (meth)acrylic acid ester derivative as a constituent unit wherein, the (meth)acrylic acid ester derivative has a sulfur-containing ring introduced into an alicyclic structure (see Patent Literature 1). Furthermore, it is also reported that, as a photo-acid generator used in a photoresist for a semiconductor, a compound having a moiety in which a sulfur-containing ring is introduced into an alicyclic structure exhibits good performance (see Patent Literature 1).